


Percy's Guardian Angels

by Chandler



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: All of them are a family, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But a lot of that has to do with the death, But again I'm not telling who, But the grow as the story goes, Cancer, Cutting, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gabe is a bastard, I really hated him, I won't tell you who dies, I'm really bad at tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, In their own little friend world, It's not Nico or Percy, It's one of the grown ups though, Kid Nico, Kid Percy, M/M, Major Illness, Moving On, Multi, Not really but I feel like I should be, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Nico, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Well everyone is a kid for a bit, Which is why someone dies, Won't tell you who though, anyway!, kind of, oh well, protective friends, sTILL DO, sorry - Freeform, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demons inside have become the demons outside, in a world where everyone has a demon that looks just like them.<br/>The demons are there to protect their human and grow up with them. At eighteen the human can part ways with their demon if they wish.<br/>Percy doesn't seem to mind his demon though, Nico certainly doesn't and neither does his demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys let me just start out by saying I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY!  
> I didn't mean for it to take me this long, just a lot of personal stuff went down and damn. If you want to know the details they're in my other story Breaking Point Can Be A New Start.  
> Ummm, like I said the story has changed a bit, as you can see by the tags; what I'm posting now is the old chapters but revised and improved.  
> I'll post the new chapters sometime this weekend hopefully.  
> Sorry once again guys, I did not mean for it to take me this long.  
> Love you all!  
> <3 XD

Have you ever heard something along the lines of, “There’s evil inside of us all” or “The darkness within”, or even “The demon inside”?

 

Well they exist, literally but instead of inside they’re out. Almost like a twin to the other, minus the fact that they’re demon. When a human is born so is their Demon, but the human grows up alone for the first eight years of their life to develop their own personalities.

The Demon is raised in hell as they lead their own life until it’s time for them to be introduced to their doppelganger. The demon is also taught how to protect their human from anything along with what a child naturally learns as they grow older. (Writing, reading, sharing, etc.)

 

The Demons aren’t there to cause mischief, (even though they do), their job is to simply protect their human, they take this job very seriously.

The human and demon stay together until they’re eighteen, then they both make the decision to stay together or go their separate ways.

Not all people get along with their demon and some demons miss home, so while most can’t imagine being apart from each other, some can’t wait.

 

><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

 

Percy’s demon, who had decided to go by Perseus thank you very much, was very excited. The boy was practically bouncing off the walls, in his own way of course.

In just one more day he and his human would be turning eight and they could finally meet!

 

Percy was radiating excitement, his friends had all already gotten to go meet their humans and soon he would to.

 

><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

 

Percy whimpered quietly in a corner, not wanting to make Gabe any madder than he already was. Percy wasn’t as excited to meet his demon as his demon was to meet him; he was a nervous wreck to be honest.

Both Gabe and his mother Sally had said goodbye to their demons at age eighteen but both with entirely different reasons.

Gabe had said goodbye because his demon didn’t approve of his drinking or steady gambling addiction, Gabe wanting to do whatever he wanted to said goodbye to his demon, who reluctantly went back to hell. Sally had said goodbye because all her life she had lived with the shadow of her parents looming over her, being eighteen meant she no longer needed to live like that.

She had said goodbye to her demon not wanting another shadow to follow her, her demon left reluctantly but not concerned either. Not because she didn’t care but Sally had always been a strong, responsible, level headed woman; her demon knew she’d be just fine.

Percy, however, not knowing the reason why his mother and Gabe had parted ways assumed the worst. Not to mention Smelly Gabe had already told him some pretty terrible stuff about demons as well.

And he figured if they weren’t sill around then they must have been bad people, and looking at how bad of a person Gabe was, he was terrified at how his demon must’ve been. Percy shuddered at the thought, no he was definitely not looking forward to meeting his demon.

 

><><><><><><><><><><>< 

 

Perseus didn’t excite easy; it just wasn’t him. He was quiet, observant, and already kind of serious for a kid. Sure he had his mischievous and playful side but he never felt a reason to bring it out constantly.

But today was a different story entirely.

 

He was scheduled to leave around eleven, which was in about two minutes.

Perseus wondered what Percy would be like, he wondered what Sally would be like, well he wondered what everything would be like really.

Would Percy like him? Would he like Percy? Would Percy send him back when they reached eighteen? Would he want to go back? Would they be enemies? Would he get along? Would they have anything in common? 

So many questions filled his mind although his outside didn’t show it. No he was Perseus Jackson, there was no way he would show how nervous he was, he had a reputation to keep.

****

**_Perseus Jackson, Perseus Jackson, Perseus Jackson._ **

 

As soon as he heard his name called he rushed over to the transportation booth.

SHOOMP!

He blinked and suddenly he was in front of an apartment door in an old looking building. It looked like it had been there for centuries, it was old and a bit intimidating.

 

He took a deep breath and opened the door, immediately a pungent smell hit him smack in the face causing him to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

Was this where he was meant to stay?

Was this where his human had to stay?

He’d have to look into this as soon as possible.

His thought were soon interrupted though by a small cry of what sounded like pain followed by a growl, Perseus frowned.

 

“Damn it boy I said shut up!”

 

A smack echoed through the small home.

Perseus closed the door behind him and walked into the living room, what he saw made his stomach drop and his anger rise.

A tall, disgustingly fat, bald, and smelly man was kicking a small boy on the ground repeatedly. It took only a second for Perseus to realize that the small boy on the ground was _his_ small boy.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He shouted.

 

The nasty man turned and glared at the voice, “Who the hell are you?”

 

Perseus barred his fangs, which are normally hidden, at the man and hissed.

The man’s face palled remarkably as realization came upon him.

After all demons were famous for causing people who had hurt their human pain without killing them.

He stepped back and ran for the door, Perseus heard the man trip and fall as he ran down the stairs.

He figured that would be enough pain to the man, for now. His fangs disappeared as he made his way to his human, he sat down next to him and poked his arm not really knowing how to comfort someone,  

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

Percy frowned, no one besides Gabe had actually told him that demons couldn’t be mean. His mom had told him not to worry last night about it, so he just shrugged.

 

Perseus frowned, “Then how do you know? It’s not nice to judge before you know.”

 

Percy blushed and looked down at his hands, Perseus smiled at him,

 

“Well since you don’t seem to know why I’m actually here then, I’ll tell you.”

 

Percy nodded and pulled Perseus to the couch, “Okay, then tell me.”

 

So Perseus explained how he was here to protect Percy and not hurt him, and how demons came to be, and then the small things like his favorite food and stuff.

Percy listened intently and the more that Perseus explained the more relaxed he became. Eventually he felt a little silly for fearing his demon so but Perseus didn’t seem to mind. When Perseus was done talking he couldn’t help but ask, “So you’re really not going to hurt me?”

 

Perseus smiled at him and shook his head, “No Percy, I’ll never hurt you.”

 

“Promise?”

 

He nodded, “I promise.”

 

He put his arm around Percy who leaned into the embrace. Perseus feeling a little tired fell asleep like that moments later.

Percy smile against Perseus, he was glad Perseus was here now. He hadn’t ever really had a friend before and Perseus made him feel safe. Besides his mother, no one else had made him feel safe before.

Perseus reminded him of an angel and to Percy, he was an angel, Percy’s angel. Percy decided to keep that thought to himself though before falling asleep himself.


	2. The beginning of a new life.

Sally Jackson, who had requested to leave work early, was anxiously running home.

She had paid the rent and other required bills and was preparing to give the rest to her “husband” for his gambling addiction.

She had managed to get Percy a bag of blue jelly beans as a special treat for his birthday. She was in even more of a hurry to get home than usual since Percy’s demon would be arriving today as well.

She had forgotten to tell Gabe and even though she was the only one ever beaten, she was still afraid of what she might come home to.

 

What if Gabe had insulted the demon or worse Percy?

What exactly would the demon be like?

Kind, loving, protective? Or maybe the opposite?

Some demons became natural enemies of their human, what if he hated Percy?

Even if he didn’t it was hard enough to feed one growing boy and she was already working two jobs.

At least tonight promised dinner, when a demon arrives the restaurant of their choice provides a free meal for him, his human, and his parent.

 

Where would they go? Would Gabe come along? Will Gabe even be alive?

The city had made things easier since they already provided a bed, school supplies, clothes, and other essentials along with a toy or two for the new arrival.

Would the room even be in one piece?

 

Oh she was so nervous!

 

><><><><><><><><><>< 

 

As she neared the apartment building she forced herself to push all her thoughts aside. She took a deep breath and entered the building and walked up the stairs to the third floor listening for anything strange. When she walked inside her apartment however, the sight warmed her heart. The two boys were cuddled up together on the couch, each drooling ever so slightly. Percy and his demon looked exactly alike except the demons skin was paler. Percy stirred and lazily opened one eye but shot up wide awake upon seeing his mother,

“Mommy!” he squealed.

She smiled warmly at him and kneeled down to hug him. The demon sat up and rubbed his eye looking to see what all the commotion was. Percy pointed excitedly at his demon, “Look mommy he’s here.”

The demon stood up and held out his hand nervously, “Hello ma’am, I’m Perseus.”

Percy giggled as Sally brought Perseus into a warm hug, Percy wiggled his way into the hug as well. Sally knew right away that things were going to be just fine between the three of them. She kissed the tops of their heads and stood up,

“Happy birthday boys.”

Perseus frowned confused, Percy looked at his new friend sensing something was wrong.

“Are you okay?”

Perseus looked up at Sally fearfully wringing his hands,

 

“You like me?”

 

Sally smiled and knelt down, “Of course I do Perseus. You’re my boy just as much as Percy is and I love you as such.”

 

Sally could see the relief flow through Perseus, Sally hugged him again and this time Perseus hugged back.

 

Sally stood up again, “Well boys, where did you want to eat tonight? It’s a special day.”

 

Their eyes lit up like Christmas, both made a serious thoughtful face, it was utterly adorable.

 

“We can go anywhere?” asked Perseus.

 

Sally nodded and Percy jumped up and down, “McDonald's!”

 

Sally laughed softly when Perseus agreed, out of all the places they could go they chose McDonald’s.

 

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

 

The boys made their way to the door excited as can be, Sally walked over but stopped for a minute as a thought came up. Where was Gabe?

 

Perseus came up towards Sally, “He ran away if that’s what you’re wondering. If he’s smart he won’t come back to hurt Percy either.”

Sally frowned but when Percy and Perseus each grabbed her hands she chose to focus on it later.

 

“How are we going to get there mommy?” Percy asked.

 

“The bus sweetie.”  They nodded and went on their way.

 

><><><><><><><><><><>< 

 

“Hi, what’s your name?”

 

Percy and Perseus looked up at the voice from their food. The voice belonged to an olive-skinned, dark eyed boy and his demon.

 

“I’m Perseus and this is Percy.”

 

The boy nodded, “I’m Nico and this is Nicholas. Want to play with us?”

 

Percy and Perseus looked at Sally, “I don’t see why not.”

 

The two jumped down from the booth and ran to play with Nico and his demon Nicholas.

 

“How old are you?” Nico asked.

 

“Eight, it’s our birthday today. That’s why we got to go out tonight.”

 

“Oh, happy birthday then!” exclaimed Nico and Nicholas.

 

Both Percy and Perseus blushed and ducked their heads, Nico and Nicholas giggled at their new friends.

Nicholas frowned for a second and asked Nico quietly if he’d take Percy and play. Nico smiled and nodded at his friend knowing they could all play later.

Nico grabbed Percy by the hand and pulled him towards the play area, Percy blushed even brighter but followed after Nico anyway.

Perseus frowned when Nicholas grabbed his hand and led him off in a different direction.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“What?”

 

Nicholas frowned at Perseus who shifted uncomfortably under his stare,

 

“What’s wrong Perseus? You just got here, do you not like Percy?”

 

“No I like Percy, he’s nice.”  


“What’s the matter then, you can tell me Perseus it’s okay.”

 

Perseus sat on the ground and brought his knees up to his chest, Nicholas sat down next to him, “When I got there today there was a big man that Percy calls smelly Gabe and he was hurting Percy.”

 

Nicholas put his arm around the other demon who leaned into the embrace,

 

“Percy said that was his step-dad which means he’ll come back most likely and I think he’s been hurting mom too. And Percy was scared of me when we first met, so what if Gabe hurts mommy or Percy or mom again and I do what we’re _supposed_ to do to protect them and Percy gets scared of me all over again and doesn’t like me anymore?”

 

*****

 

From the other side of the play area Percy looked up from the game him and Nico were playing sensing his friend was sad but when he went to get up Nico grabbed his arm and shook his head.

 

“Nicholas and Perseus will come back in a little bit, okay?”

 

Percy frowned but stayed with Nico, “I know, I got my demon last year. It was hard for me not to go find him every time I felt that he was upset. The longer you’re together the better you know when he needs you to find him.”

Percy nodded trusting the older boy.

 

*****

 

“Part of protecting him is hurting people, but I think Percy knows now that you’d never hurt him or your mother so he’ll still like you. He knows your protecting him and that’s okay.”

 

 

Perseus nodded accepting the answer, “The house we live in is really small and smelly too, I don’t like the area we live in either I don’t think it’s safe.”

 

 

Nicholas nodded not sure where to go with that since their dad was very rich, “I think,” he said after a short pause “if you two just stick together, it’ll be okay.”

 

 

Perseus nodded, Nicholas pulled him up, “Let’s go play now.”

 

 

Perseus smiled and left to go play with his new friends.

 

 

*****

 

After about an hour it was time for Perseus and Percy to go home, they each gave a hug to their new friends before running off with their mom.

Nico and Nicholas said goodbye and waved until they were out of sight.

 

 

“Do you think they’ll be okay?”

 

 

Nicholas frowned, “I think so but don’t worry, we’ll meet them again. I can feel it.”

 

 

Nico nodded but had an uneasy feeling about the two, “Did you get their last name?”

 

 

“Percy said it was Jackson, Perseus and Percy Jackson.”

 

 

“Maybe dad can find them.”

 

 

Nicholas nodded, “Maybe….I hope so.”

 

><><><><><><><><><><>< 

 

Percy and Perseus had gone to bed over an hour ago but after an hour Percy had sneaked his way into Perseus’s bed. Percy snuggled up to him, Perseus smiled into the boy’s hair,

 

“I love you Perseus.” He said quietly.

 

Perseus felt his face warm up, “I love you too Percy.” He kissed the top of the boys head and soon after fell asleep.

 

Sally smiled from the doorway when she saw the two boys snuggled up together, yes they’d be just fine. 


	3. A new day and a possible new beginning

Perseus woke up the next morning feeling warm and rather happy, He looked at Percy who was practically laying on top of him and smiled. The boy’s mouth was slightly open, drooling a little bit, Perseus brushed the hair out of the other boys face. Percy hummed and leaned into the touch, Perseus giggled and hugged his friend. Percy woke up and slowly opened his eyes,

 

“Good morning.” He mumbled.

Perseus smiled happily at his friend but then blushed embarrassed when his stomach grumbled. Percy laughed and sat up pulling his friend up with him,

 

“Smell that? Mommy made breakfast, come on!” Perseus nodded and followed his friend.

 

“Good morning boys.”

 

Perseus smiled shyly and waved at Sally. Percy pulled his friend to one of the chairs and then sat in the one next to him. Sally smiled fondly at the two and set out a plate of blue pancakes for everyone. Perseus frowned and tilted his head to the side confused; it was very adorable.

 

“Why’s it blue?”

 

Percy would have answered but his mouth was already full, cheeks slightly bulging and syrup dripping down his chin so Sally answered for him,

 

“It’s a special thing that me and Percy share, but now that you’re here it’s something the three of us share. It’s our family’s special thing.”

 

Perseus smiled brightly, happy to be a part of something with his family. He liked the way that sounded, his family he had one now. He followed in his friends’ example and ate his breakfast happily. When they were done Percy volunteered to go take a shower first, Sally and Perseus watched him go. Perseus took a deep breath, he couldn’t keep pushing this off forever,

 

“Mom? I really need to talk to you.”

 

Sally smiled; happy that he called her mom and nodded her head.

 

“When I first got here yesterday a man was here, Percy said his name was Gabe.

Anyway, Percy was on the ground and Gabe was kicking him, Percy said that it happened a lot and I shouldn’t worry about it. Did you know?”

 

Sally’s face had palled considerably as she tried to wrap her mind around what her son had just said. Gabe had been beating Percy? No, that just couldn’t be possible, she had been the taking all the beatings from Gabe so Percy wouldn’t have to.

 

“Mom? Did you know?”

 

Sally’s eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, Perseus nodded.

 

“I thought so, he had been beating you too right?”

 

Sally looked away ashamed, “I thought that if I took the brunt force Percy wouldn’t be hurt.” She said quietly.

 

Perseus nodded understandingly, “Why did you marry him?”

 

“He had acted nice at first, and we needed the money”  

 

“Who’s his real dad? Where is he?”

 

Sally sighed, “His name was Poseidon. We had been together for a while but then one day, he left.”

 

Perseus looked at Sally for a while, “You still love him.” Sally didn’t say anything, “He’s not coming back you know, Gabe. He’s gone, he’s alive but he won’t be back.”

 

That made Sally feel both happy and sad, she should have been the one to protect him and she didn’t. Why didn’t he tell her? Probably for the same reason she didn’t tell him.

Percy came out of the shower and frowned at the picture he was seeing, his friend staring hard at the floor and his mommy crying.

 

“Mommy?” he asked “Are you okay?”

 

Sally looked at her boy and smiled, “Yes Percy, I’m alright.”

 

Percy hugged his mom confused about her crying but his mommy doesn’t lie so he took her word for it.

 

Sally took a deep breath, “Come on boys, we’re going to the park.”

 

Both boys looked up excited and ran to get ready, Perseus to the shower first though.

Sally took another deep breath, Gabe was gone and that’s what mattered.

When Perseus rushed out all dressed and ready to go they left to have an adventure at the park.

 

><><><><><><><><><><>< 

 

Nico and Nicholas sat on the ground and watched the other kids play, it was a nice day

And everything but neither really felt like playing. Not without Percy and Perseus, it just didn’t seem like much fun anymore.

As soon as Nico was about to suggest that they go home Nicholas elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Ow, what did you do that for!?”

 

Nicholas pointed at the park where their new and very adorable friends were running to go play. The two of them got up quickly and ran to go meet them, Percy and Perseus noticed the two boys that were running towards them. Then got very excited when they saw exactly who they were.

 

“Nico!”

 

“Nicholas!”

 

Both hugged their friends happy to have found them.

 

“Let’s go play!” Percy shouted very excited.

 

The other three nodded and the four of them began to play tag, Nico being it first much to his own displeasure.

 

><><><><><><><><><>< 

 

Sally smiled fondly at her boys happy that they found their friends from last night.

 

“Sally?”

 

She turned and saw who had said her name and straightened stiffly, “Hades. Persephone.”

 

The two got up and walked over to Sally.

 

“Poseidon’s been looking everywhere for you, everyone has! Where have you been?!”

 

“Darling, breath.”

 

Hades gave an annoyed look to Persephone, who ignored it and turned her attention to

Sally.

 

“He really has been looking for you, you just disappeared.”

 

“He disappeared. I didn’t stay where he left me.” She said coolly.

 

Hades sighed, “He did try to come back Sally, to both you and your son but when he did you were gone Sally.”

 

“Where do you live now?”  Persephone asked.

 

“Not a chance.” Sally snapped.

 

Persephone sighed, Sally used to be her best friend before Poseidon had left; she smiled sneakily.

 

“It seems that your boys and very fond of our boys, Nico and Nicholas. It’ be a shame if they never got to see each other again.”

 

Sally glared at her old friend knowing exactly what she was doing, knowing that she knew that it had worked.

 

“Fine.”

 

Hades got out a pen and wrote done Sally’s address, Sally went to the other side of the park and sat down. This isn’t what she had in mind when she came to the park today.

She sighed, at least the boys were having fun.

 

 

><><><><><><><><><>< 

 

The boys laid under one of the trees in the grass, all four of them out of breath. All of them happy that they got to play with each other again, and then all four of them were sad when they heard their parents calling them.

They got up slowly but Nico frowned and seized Percy’s friend, Nicolas doing the same to Perseus.

 

“Papa? Can Percy and Perseus come play?”

 

Hades chuckled, “Not today mio figlio. But we have their address so maybe another time.”

 

Nico sighed and let go of Percy’s hand, he wanted to keep play with the boy but at least they knew where they were now. They’d see each other again.

The four gave their hugs and goodbyes before leaving the park to go home.

 

“Are we really going to play with them again mommy?”

 

 

Sally nodded at Percy, “Yes, sometime soon I suppose.”

 

Perseus and Percy’s faces lit up excited, Sally sighed. If this is what made her boys happy she could put aside any discomfort she had at all for them.

 

><><><><><><><><>< 

 

 

When they got home they shed their coats and ran to go play, Sally smiled and shook her head. She made her way to their room and asked what they wanted for lunch,

 

“Sandwiches!”

She laughed and left the boys alone to play and went into the kitchen to start making lunch.

There was a knock on the door, she stopped and went to go answer it, but the boys beat her to it though and let the knocker in. Sally stopped cold when she saw who was inside her house.

 

“Poseidon?!” she squeaked.

 

“Hello Sally.”


	4. A Family

“What are you doing here?” Sally finally stuttered out.

“Sally why do you think I’m here?” Poseidon asked looking tired, relieved, and hopeful.

Sally didn’t have an answer to that, why was he here? What did he want? Did he want to take Percy and Perseus away from her? She couldn’t let that happen, that would break her. When Sally didn’t say anything Poseidon took pity on her and answered his own question.

“I’m here you my family Sally, the boys and you. Aren’t you tired of running Sally? I’ve always looked for you and every time I got close to you, you ran farther away from me. We can’t keep doing this Sally, why won’t you let me help you? I love you Sally, I always have and I always will, but I’m tired Sally. The both of us are, Neptune and me can’t keep doing this. So I’m asking one time and for the last time, are you coming back to us? You and the boys? Or is this the last time we see each other again?”

Sally tried to wrap her mind around what had just been said, she wasn’t doing a great job of it. Perseus spoke up first, “Are you going to be like Smelly Gabe? Cause if so you need to leave now.”

Poseidon frowned and knelt down, “Who’s Smelly Gabe?”

“Mom’s “husband” who’s not dead but really should be.”

“Perseus!” Percy hissed.

“What?!”

Poseidon studied Percy and made out the faint discoloring on his cheek and was willing to bet that there was more on his son’s body. He had a small bit of happiness that Neptune was working at the moment or “Gabe” really would be dead. He looked at Sally, who had turned away,

“No, neither I nor my Demon will be like Gabe. If you want you may ask Tyson, Triton, and Trenton. Those are my other sons.”

Perseus nodded thoughtfully, “Okay that sounds good to me.” He turned towards Sally, “Is lunch ready yet mom?”

Sally shook her head, “Almost.” She choked out.

“Okay.”

Then the boys ran off to their room. Sally went into the kitchen and started lunch again. Poseidon stood behind her,

“Sally-”

“We needed the help, we never actually got married but we had a place to stay.” She turned. “I swear I didn’t know he was hurting Percy, Poseidon. If I did we would have left a long time ago.” She sobbed out.

“But you were okay with him hurting you?” Poseidon asked softly.

Sally looked away, Poseidon pulled her into his arms and everything that she had been holding back burst out. He rested his head on top of hers as she cried into his shirt.

“Can you come home now Sally?”

She pulled back, “You-”

“Left you?” He interrupted. “You know why I left? I had lost my job Sally, me and Neptune both. We didn’t want to worry you but we had a job offer two states away, so we left to go check it out. We got the job, it came with a house and everything, we came back to get you and you were gone. A year later we got Triton after his mom died, I knew her in college. We adopted Tyson two years ago, he’s now four. We never meant to make you think we were leaving you or Percy.”

Sally stared at Poseidon with wide eyes; finally she nodded but before she could get a yes out Perseus walked in with Percy hiding behind me.

“Are we going with him? Cause I think we should, it’s stinky here and I don’t like it. Percy doesn’t either, also we’re already packed.”

Poseidon and Sally looked at each other with a fond smile at the adorable boy who cared so much,

“Yes sweetie, we’re going with Poseidon.”

Poseidon knelt down and motioned for the boys to come closer, “I’m your real father, and as such I promise I will protect all three of you. We’re a family now, understand?” he asked gently.

Percy’s face looked hopeful as happy tears slid down his face, Perseus looked pleased as well but more triumphant than anything else. Poseidon picked both of them up and pulled Sally in for a family hug. Everyone happy for their own reasons,

“Come on now.” Poseidon said putting the boys down, “Someone will come and pick up all your belongings later. Let’s go home.”

Percy shyly lifted up his arms, enjoying the feeling of being held by a dad. Poseidon smiled kindly and picked up his son. Sally picked up Perseus, Poseidon grabbed her hand and they left out the door and out the building where a limo was waiting, effectively exciting both boys. When they were all in Poseidon put his arm around Sally and she rested her head on his shoulder. Percy had his head in Poseidon’s lap, Perseus in Sally’s, all anxiously waiting to go home. Sally looked at both her boys with the pride and joy that only a mother could show, Poseidon put a kiss to her head and they were off. A family that would soon be complete, all of them excited to be introduced to the other four. A complete family. Moments later both boys fell asleep, Poseidon smiled,

“I love you Sally.”

She smiled at him, “I love you too.”


	5. Family shopping time

Neptune was in a slight panic because when he got home his husband seemed to be missing. Even though he knew Poseidon wasn’t in danger he still had no clue where he was.

All three of the boys were in bed which is nice and all but where the hell was Poseidon!

 

He had been freaking out for the past three hours when he finally heard the door open; Poseidon better have a fantastic explanation for disappearing like that.

He stopped cold when he came into the house with a little boy in his arms and who he was assuming was his demon in a woman’s arms. He frowned and looked more closely at the woman and suddenly found it very hard to breath, Poseidon had found her. He had found them!

Neptune took a couple steps forward, Poseidon smiled and motioned for him to come closer. Sally was biting her lip as she looked everywhere but at Neptune. Poseidon took Perseus’s demon and walked up the stairs to put them to bed in the guest bedroom, leaving Sally and Neptune alone. They stood in silence for what seemed like hours, Sally opened her mouth to apologize but before she could Neptune pulled her into his arms, holding onto her like he was afraid she’d disappear.

She gripped his shirt tightly, afraid that she was dreaming and she’d wake up soon, soon after Poseidon came back down and hugged ally from behind. Sally and Neptune both had silent tears rolling down their faces, Poseidon simply felt happy, he had his family back. And tomorrow they’d be introduced to the rest of the family.

 

><><><><><><><><>< 

 

When Perseus woke up he noticed three things: one, he was somewhere new, two, he liked this somewhere new, and three; Percy was sprawled out over him like a drooling human blanket.

He hugged his friend tightly, Percy woke up slowly as he rubbed his eye and sat up,

 

“Where’s mom?”

 

Perseus shrugged as much as he could with Percy on top of him, “Don’t know but let’s go look around.”

 

They climbed off the bed and walked quietly to the door, Perseus grabbed Percy’s hand and left the room almost bumping into someone. The boy couldn’t have been much older than sixteen, had tan skin, messy black hair, sea green eyes, and a swimmers body. He knelt down and frowned,

 

“Hey kiddos, what’re you doing here?”

 

Perseus shrugged, “Looking for our mom, I’m Perseus and this is Percy.”

 

“…I’m Triton, wait one second.” Triton walked into the room next to them and came back with his demon who looked just like him just slightly paler. He frowned when he saw the two boys,

 

“This is Trenton; Trenton that’s Perseus and Percy.”

 

Trenton nodded slowly, “Right, what are you two doing here?”

 

“Looking for our mom.”

 

“…right well, uh, let’s go see if our dad can call her or, something.”

 

They walked across to the last room and opened the door,

 

“Mommy!” Percy giggled and ran to the bed.

 

Trenton and Triton’s eyes shot open with surprise, “Found her.” Perseus said.  

 

They looked down at the boy as he walked over to the bed, Percy had already climbed on top of it.

Realization hit Triton and Trenton like a shit ton of bricks, their dad had found them.

Triton was the first to come out of his shock and walked over to the bed,

 

“Percy how about some breakfast?”

 

Percy’s face lit up as he nodded to the promise of food, Triton plucked Percy off the bed and left the room with Percy on his hip.

Trenton picked up Perseus and closed the door behind them; he glanced at Perseus,

 

“You haven’t been up here long have you?”

 

Perseus didn’t reply and he didn’t really need to, the first week or so was exhausting to a demon and Perseus was already almost asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at the boy, Perseus truly was an adorable kid.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Triton making pancake batter and Percy in a chair at the bar happily cutting strawberries. Trenton took a seat, Perseus had officially fallen asleep and was drooling on his shoulder a bit. Triton smiled at him, he shrugged,

 

“Poor kids exhausted, might as well let him sleep until the foods ready.”

 

He looked at Percy and noticed the bruise on his jaw, “What happened to your face?”

 

Percy shrugged, “Smelly Gabe doesn’t like it when I play to loud.”

 

The fact that he said it so casually, like it was a perfectly normal thing, made that sentence ten times worse.

Trenton had tensed up considerably; Triton glanced at him and gave him a “Calm the fuck down now” look.

Triton poured out some of the batter onto the pan, there was a satisfying sizzle and a pleasant smell almost immediately afterwards. Perseus stirred and looked around, rubbing his eye.

He smiled at the pancakes on the stove and yawned, Trenton smiled and gently nudged his head back down to his shoulder. Perseus put his head back down nuzzling into Trenton’s neck and fell back asleep.

Trenton’s heart melted for the boy, Percy had smiled contently at his friend and also at the strawberries that he had just finished cutting into slices.

Triton moved the chair closer to him,

 

“You see all those bubbles on the pancakes?” Percy nodded, “Well that means they’re done and ready to be flipped, here.”

 

He gave Percy the spatula and put his hand over Percy’s and they flipped the four pancakes together. Percy smiled and Triton swore it lit up the whole room. Twenty minutes later a plate full of blueberry pancakes were stacked high. Trenton handed the silverware to Percy and grabbed the bowl of strawberries,

 

“What time does Tyson come back?”

 

Triton shrugged as he set plates down at the table in the dining room, “I don’t know, noon maybe?”

 

Trenton grabbed the milk and Triton the orange juice and set it on the table along with pancake toppings, when the table was set Trenton shook Perseus gently. The boy hid his face in Trenton’s neck and whined; Trenton ran finger through Perseus’s hair and at down.

He put two pancakes on a plate and placed strawberries, syrup, and whipped cream on top then set it in front of the chair next to him. Triton had made plates for the three of them and sat down. Trenton ate with his right hand and rubbed small circles on Perseus’s back with his left. Eventually Perseus woke up enough to stare at Trenton’s pancakes. Trenton offered him a bite which he eagerly took.

 Perseus smiled and Trenton put him in the seat next to him, Perseus smiled brightly at the pancakes and dug in happily.

Poseidon walked into the dining room and smiled at the sight, Perseus and Percy both had syrup dripping down their chins as they happily ate their food. Triton was listening to Percy tell him a story and Trenton listened to Percy talk about his old friends from Hell that had left before him.

 

“Good morning boys.”

 

They all smiled at him, “Morning!”

 

He took a seat at the head of the table and started to build his plate, a little bit later Neptune and Sally came into the room as well.

 

“Mommy! Look I helped Triton make breakfast!”

 

Sally smiled and sat next to Poseidon and Percy and listened to Percy tell her what he did to help. Neptune took a seat on the other side of Sally next to Poseidon and Perseus who was falling asleep in his plate.

Neptune smiled as Trenton wiped Perseus’s face and picked him up letting him fall asleep on his shoulder. Percy looked at him curiously,

 

“How come he’s sleeping so much?”

 

Trenton smiled, “Well its exhausting for us when we first come up and being around two other demons make him feel safe enough to let his body get the sleep he needs.”

 

“Home.” Perseus mumbled into Trenton’s neck.

 

Trenton smiled and nodded, “And it reminds him of being home.”

 

Perseus mumbled something incoherent before officially dozing off, Neptune and Poseidon exchanged a fond look before tucking into their food.

 

Sadly after a while Neptune noticed, like everyone else in the family, Percy’s bruise.

 

“What happened to your jaw buddy, you and Perseus play to rough?”

 

Percy shook his head, “No I played too loud.” He said casually, “Can I have more please?” He asked, not noticing the sudden tension in the room.

 

Neptune’s entire body tensed while Sally’s deflated, Poseidon cleared his throat and gave him the same look Triton had given Trenton earlier.

Neptune went back to eating his food bitterly, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that someone had beat his family and he wasn’t around to protect them.

He wasn’t happy with it at all but for the sake of the morning he chose to drop it, for now at least.

When everyone was finished Triton and Percy helped clear the table; Trenton helped too, he just did it one-handed and Perseus slept on Trenton’s shoulder.

 

Triton looked at Percy then found a stool, “You know how to do dishes?” Percy shook his head, “No? Well I’ll wash and you dry, here.”

 

He handed a dish towel to Percy then got to work; Trenton went ahead and put them away as Percy dried them.

Perseus had woken up when they were almost done but fell right back asleep not to long after.

 

When they were done Triton found Sally, Neptune, and Poseidon in the study talking about something that was probably serious so he decided to just leave them be. He got out his phone,

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, how soon can you get over here?”

 

“Uh, I was actually already on my way, I just pulled up actually.”

 

“Oh…I’m going to hang up then.”

 

“Okay.” Click!

 

Ding Dong!

 

Trenton beat Triton to the door and as soon as he opened it there was a high pitched squeal,

 

“Oh my gosh they are so cute!”

 

“Hey Bianca, this is Percy and Perseus, our brothers.”

 

She knelt down to face Percy, “You are so cute!”

 

Percy blushed under the praise and hid slightly behind Trenton leg, she laughed,

 

“I’m Bianca and this is my demon Brianna.”

 

Brianna smiled them cooed at Perseus; she took him from Trenton and held him.

Perseus woke up slightly but was too tired to care that he was being held by someone new. She was warm and smelt nice, not to mention she was a demon and that’s all that really mattered to him.

He buried his face in her neck and sighed then fell back asleep, she was nice, he could tell. Brianna cooed quietly at the boy, Triton chuckled,

 

“Anyways, I’m assuming they didn’t come with anything so I figured we might as well go get them the essentials, along with you know, everything else.”

 

“So you want to go shopping with us?” The girl exchanged a look before breaking out into huge smiles. Brianna pulled out her phone,

 

“We’re going to need back up because you two are not handling the clothes.”

 

The boys groaned, “Do we have to turn this into a big thing?”

 

The girls glared at them, “Just get in the car.”

 

Triton rolled his eyes, “Dad we’re taking the boys out be back later, bye!”

 

They closed the door behind them and made their way to Bianca’s car, Triton took shotgun while Brianna and Trenton got in the back with the boys between them, Perseus’s head in Brianna’s lap.

 

“Okay, let’s go!”

 

><><><><><><><><><>< 

 

“Oh. My. Gosh. They are so cute!”

 

Trenton rolled his eyes, “Oh calm down Selena.”

 

She glared at him, “You’re just jealous you’re not this cute anymore.”

 

“Percy this is Selena and her demon Selah.”

 

Percy waved shyly at them; all these girls cooing at him was kind of overwhelming but at least they were nice.

 

Selena clasped her hands together, “Okay, clothes first.”

 

They made their way to one of the biggest clothing stores in the mall, “Aphrodite’s Fashions”, Selena and Selah’s mother owned it obviously making it their favorite.

 

They made their way to the little boys section; Brianna handed Perseus back to Trenton and went to join the other girls.

The boys took a seat in one of the many benches throughout the store, for whoever was forced to come along, usually for boyfriends or husbands.

 

Trenton had Perseus in his lap when he woke up, “Hey kiddo, think you can stay awake long enough for a shopping trip?”

 

Perseus yawned and shrugged then leaned back against Trenton’s chest,

 

Trenton chuckled, “That’s okay.”

 

The girls came back each holding their own piles of clothing, Brianna and Selah leaned down towards Perseus,

 

“Hey sweetie, think you can try on some clothe for us?”

 

He nodded and slid off Trenton’s lap, the girls led Percy and Perseus off to the changing room. By the time the girls were done the boys had tried on thirty-six shirts, twenty-three pairs of pants, and twelve pairs of shoes, _each_.

 

The girls decided they would keep eighteen of the shirts, twelve pairs of pants, and four pairs of shoes for the boys to split.

By that time boys were exhausted but carried onto the next store, this one didn’t take long though.

They went in and bought soap, scrubbies, towels, wash clothes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, hair brushes, combs, socks, and underwear.

They didn’t actually need to help very much so that also made it easier; Trenton and Triton had been volun _told_ to carry the bags so the girls had free hands to grab more things.

 

The furniture store took a bit longer but was more fun for Percy and Perseus.

 

By the time they had left they both had picked out two white dressers, two plain wooden desks, blue curtains, a nightstand, a blue lamp, a small blue alarm clock, a huge bunk bed, a blue comforter set, and a large blue rug.

Both boys were happy to have a choice although at first Percy was hesitant to voice his opinion but when he warmed up he was fine.

Triton assumed this was because of this Gabe fellow, quietness was apparently very important to him. If Triton ever met this guy, he’d kick his ass, then pass him off to either Trenton or Neptune.

Before going to the next store they took a break and got something to drink at Hestia’s infusions.

 

After everyone had gotten a break they quickly went over to the next store before Perseus could fall back asleep. This one the boys’ definitely had more fun with but who doesn’t love a toy store?

By the time they left this store they had picked out everything they thought looked fun.

 

A toy chest, coloring books (Percy), sketch books (Perseus), color pencils, markers, crayons, puzzle sets (Perseus), each had selected a few books but since they had trouble reading they didn’t pick much, a train set (Perseus), a sticker book (Percy), an indoor tent that was meant for the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, an easel (Perseus), paint & paint brushes, toy swords, flashlights, glow in the dark wall stickers, a domino set (Percy), Uno and other cards, chalk, a stuffed bear (Percy), a stuffed elephant (Percy), a stuffed hellhound (Perseus), toy cars (Perseus), and walkie talkies.

Both boys were very satisfied with their choices.

By now Percy was exhausted and Perseus looked ready to collapse, Selah demanded that she carry him next.

Perseus didn’t care, he liked all of them. He also just wanted to sleep with a demon holding him, Brianna, Trenton, Selah, he couldn’t care less.

When they finally got outside of the mall a huge truck was there with all the things they picked waiting for them, the boys loaded the bags in there as well.

 

“1314 Half-blood lane.”

 

The driver nodded at Triton then drove off, reluctantly Selah gave Perseus over to Brianna,

 

“Aw but he’s so cute.”

 

They all said their goodbyes and waved Selena and Selah off, they all piled in Bianca’s car like the first time and made their way home.

 

><><><><><><><><><>< 

 

“They can go to the same school that Tyson goes to at Jupiter Elementary. It’s a good school, they’ll like it.” Sally nodded, “Now for your furniture we can-“

 

“All we need are our personal belongings, the rest is so old and broken there’d be no point in trying to save it.”

 

Poseidon nodded at her, “Okay, well the boys will have to get new furniture later. We have an empty room that was meant for them.”

 

Ding Dong!

 

Everyone’s head snapped up and no sooner had the bell rung a boy came running into the study.

 

“Papa, Daddy, I’m home!”

 

The little boy had short brown hair, chubby cheeks, big brown eyes, and a huge smile on his face, he froze when he saw Sally.

 

“You’re beautiful! Are you an angel? Papa says Angels are beautiful, what’s your name? How come you’re here?”

 

“Whoa there Tyson, this is Sally. She’s staying here with us.”

 

He gasped, “Like a mom?”

 

Sally nodded slowly, “If you want.” She said softly.

 

Tyson ran into her legs and hugged her, “I’ve never had a mommy before!” he giggled.

 

Sally felt her heart melt as she hugged the little boy back,

 

“Tyson, you also have two new brothers. Percy and his demon Perseus.” Neptune said.

 

Tyson gasped again, “Really!? That’s so cool! Where are they? Are they here? Can I see them? How old are they? Are they nice? Do they like to play? What kind of games do they like to play? Will they play with me?”

 

“Whoa kiddo breath,” Neptune interrupted, “You’ll meet them soon enough but be careful Tyson Perseus hasn’t been up here long and he’s tired but you’ll see them soon.”

 

“We’re home!”

 

“Like now for instance.”

 

Tyson ran out the room, “Bye mommy!”

 

The three of them smiled and flowed behind him, Perseus was still in Brianna’s arms while Percy was in Triton’s.

 

“Where did you want all this?” a man said gruffly.

 

Trenton motioned for him to follow him upstairs and showed him a light blue room, the man nodded,

 

“We’ll have it all up here in no time.”

 

Trenton thanked him and went back downstairs,

 

“Are they my new brothers? Can I see them?”

 

“Later Tyson, when they all wake up. Now what did you all do?” Poseidon asked the group.

 

Triton shrugged, “Just a bit of shopping. I’m going to go put Percy to bed in the guest room.”

 

Brianna handed Perseus to Trenton and then her and Bianca said goodbye and left, neither could remember why they had come in the first place again but figured they’d remember it later.

Triton and Trenton went up to the guest room and laid the boys down softly, both smiling when the two automatically curled up together.

They shared a fond look before leaving the room then shut the door behind them.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, last note for these chapters since they're being posted at the same time.  
> Grammar and spelling is a bitch and wouldn't show up to help me with this story, so I apologize in advance.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> Love you all!  
> <3 XD


End file.
